


Подарок с подвохом

by Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii), WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Подарки на Валентинов день могут быть слишком опасны
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172009
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Подарок с подвохом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile), [Dear_Al](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/profile), [Cornelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia)

Альбус ненавидел четырнадцатое февраля. В этот день на его столе росли груды открыток и шоколадок, напоминая об одиночестве и сердечных ранах. Альбус давно убедился, что однолюб, и так же давно запретил себе надеяться.

На этот раз праздник не задался с самого утра. Проснувшись, Альбус обнаружил на подушке черную коробочку-сердечко. Он вздохнул и взял ее, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. На бархатной крышке было написано: «für einen geliebten Menschen»*. Руки задрожали. Коробочка выпала и стукнула по груди. Идиотская шутка!

Первым порывом было избавиться от подарка, но любопытство взяло верх: после проверки на отсутствие проклятий Альбус открыл шкатулку. Внутри на коралловом шелке лежали когти из тончайшего стального кружева, крепившиеся цепочками к широкому браслету. Никогда прежде Альбус не видел такого странного украшения. Он склонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но, будто почувствовав движение, оно выскользнуло из коробки и оплело левую кисть. Щелкнула застежка.

На руке украшение выглядело жутковато и роскошно, словно явилось из восточной сказки. Вот только никакие заклинания не смогли его снять. Провозившись с браслетом полчаса, Альбус понял, что опаздывает на урок, спрятал стальные когти под зачарованной перчаткой, и вышел в коридоры Хогвартса, сотрясаемые лихорадкой валентинова дня.

Прошло несколько дней. Альбус все еще носил перчатку, притворяясь, что обжег руку в лаборатории, мысленно укоряя себя за беспечность. Так глупо подставиться! Диковинное украшение не пыталось убить Альбуса, но избавиться от него оказалось сложно. Невольный плен стал лишь частью наказания за легкомыслие: по ночам «подарок» проявлял своенравность и левая рука начинала жить собственной жизнью — она ласкала и нежно царапала Альбуса, но каждый раз он просыпался, перехватывал контроль, давясь воздухом, и изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться. А перед глазами во тьме вставал тот, кто уже много лет не покидал его мыслей днем и непристойных снов ночью, тот, кто смотрел из зеркала Еиналеж и ухмылялся с министерских плакатов.

— Геллерт... — шептал Альбус.

Под конец безумной недели пытка стала невыносимой, и Альбус решился нарушить когда-то данное себе обещание. 

Никто не продвинулся в Темных Искусствах дальше Геллерта, и если кто и мог помочь с неизвестным проклятием, так это он. Даже если это означало личную встречу.

Покопавшись в старых вещах, Альбус нашел деревянную шкатулку — способ для быстрой связи, изобретенный ими еще в юности — положил туда бумажную розу и стал ждать. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как надеяться, что Геллерт, поддавшись сентиментальным воспоминаниям, не выбросил предмет, не подававший признаков жизни два с лишним десятка лет. Но не прошло и минуты, как в шкатулке звякнуло. Внутри нашелся прозрачный кристалл и кусочек пергамента, на котором знакомым почерком было выведено: «Только на моих условиях».

Альбус дотронулся до кристалла. В следующий момент он уже стоял посреди руин, заросших густым бурым мхом, на котором блестел еще один кристалл. Затем Альбус снова перенесся в незнакомое место, и так повторялось несколько раз, пока он не свалился на плюшевый диван, который стоял у стены в изысканно обставленной комнате. Напротив дивана, в глубоком кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, расположился Геллерт.

— Что такого могло произойти, чтобы сам Альбус Дамблдор просил меня о встрече? — он смотрел на Альбуса с нескрываемым любопытством. — Выглядишь неважно, может, чаю? 

— Не стоит, — Альбус скрестил руки на груди, — я просил о встрече потому, что твой подарок не дает мне выспаться. И вообще, шутка затянулась.

— Что за шутка? — нахмурился Геллерт. — Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Альбус сорвал с руки перчатку.

— Оу... — ничего больше Геллерт сказать не успел, потому что Альбус закрыл ему рот поцелуем.

Оказалось, на украшение были наложены чары, манипулирующие сознанием, такие тонкие, что даже Альбус с трудом сумел осознать воздействие на свой разум. Но вернуть контроль над телом это осознание не помогло.

— Поругаемся после... — шепнул он, срывая с Геллерта пиджак так, что посыпались пуговицы.

— Не нахожу причин тебе отказать, — ответил Геллерт.

Все, что происходило между ними, было безумным, но в то же время таким необходимым. Кровная связь, заледеневшая на годы, вспыхнула ярким светом. Сейчас не нужны были слова, они чувствовали мысли друг друга, желания, эмоции. На удивление, Геллерт все так же хотел его, его чувства до сих пор не остыли.

— Обойдемся без прелюдий, — выдохнул Альбус. — Возьми меня!

— Мне нравится твоя властность, — улыбнулся Геллерт, нашептывая заклинание.

В первый раз они занимались любовью на полу комнаты Геллерта, сейчас все повторялось. Как и тогда, Геллерт не торопился. Он уложил Альбуса на спину и двигался медленно, словно дразнил.

Всякий раз, когда член толкался глубоко внутри, Альбуса накрывала волна удовольствия и заставляла хватать воздух ртом. Альбус обхватывал Геллерта ногами, цеплялся за шею. Геллерт вдруг замер и поморщился:

— Альбус, аккуратнее с когтями! Ты убить меня хочешь?

Но Альбус не контролировал себя, ему хотелось получить больше. Он притянул Геллерта к себе, жадно целуя и ускоряя темп, но после многих лет воздержания ни одного из них не хватило надолго: Геллерт вынул член и прижал к члену Альбуса, обхватил ладонью и задвигал рукой, стараясь сохранить прежний темп. У Альбуса перед глазами поплыло. Он застонал, выплескиваясь в ладонь Геллерта, который тоже задыхался и дрожал от наслаждения.

— О чем мы говорили до того, как ты на меня набросился? Ах да, — Геллерт поднял палочку и принялся водить ею над окровавленным украшением, — кажется, я знаю, в чем дело. Здесь есть защелка, — что-то лопнуло, браслет упал на пол, под взглядом Геллерта стал сжиматься, и вскоре с тихим хлопком исчез. — Знавал я одну ведьму с Сицилии, она любила мастерить подобные штучки. У нас вышла размолвка из-за черепа старого знакомого, и она поклялась меня убить.

— Как глупо я попался, — вздохнул Альбус, — слишком уж падок на признания на немецком...

Туман в голове рассеивался, и Альбус посмотрел туда, где исчез браслет. На полу было так много крови...

— Геллерт! — воскликнул он. — Покажи спину! 

— Пустяки, — Геллерт махнул рукой. — Хотя... — он склонил голову к плечу. — Ты можешь загладить вину, залечив мои царапины.

Геллерт мог справиться сам, но Альбус знал, что если уйдет, то будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. У них было много плохого в прошлом и неизвестность в будущем, но сегодня появилось что-то по-настоящему ценное – надежда.

— Не вижу причин тебе отказать, — улыбнулся Альбус.

**Author's Note:**

> * für einen geliebten Menschen, нем. — Любимому человеку.


End file.
